


Медвежонок

by KChan7526



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, High School, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChan7526/pseuds/KChan7526
Summary: В день возвращения из военного лагеря Кентин вспоминает, каким был раньше. Он круто изменился, сейчас им движет лишь одно - двойная месть.Как же встретят его в Свит Аморис?





	

  
      Тот день стал для меня приговором... Серьёзно, я думал, что не выживу. Сердце ушло в пятки, а под очками показались слёзы. Я убежал, чтобы она не видела этого. Тот самый день круто изменил мою жизнь...  
      Всё началось тогда, когда я перевёлся в новую школу вслед за Кей. Кей – моя подруга с самого детства, да что там... я был в неё без памяти влюблён. Мягкие длинные светло-каштановые волосы, ярко-зелёные глаза, такая лёгкая и воздушная девушка. Я любил её улыбку, её звонкий смех, хотел защищать её от всего на свете, но не мог. Я был слаб. Слишком слаб для неё. Но я не всегда был таким.  
      Пожалуй, я рос вполне нормальным ребёнком, который обожал чтение и, как ни странно, футбол. Да-да, футбол, я просто жил им. У меня даже были друзья помимо Кей, но все они отвернулись, когда однажды я не явился на финальный матч нашей команды, и ребята с разгромным счётом проиграли. Мне тогда было лет девять. Я лишился всех друзей, видимо, они и не были моими друзьями. Но кроме этого... я ушёл из команды и стал редко выходить из дома. Целыми днями я сидел в своей комнате и читал, обнимая медвежонка – последнюю вещь, что подарила мне мама. В общем, из-за этого я и не пришёл на матч. В тот день она покинула нас. Я решил никому об этом не говорить, ведь бывшие товарищи по команде стали бы меня жалеть, хотя, сейчас я думаю, что они бы и не стали слушать. Отец зарылся в работу с головой, ему было на меня наплевать, а больше никому я и не был нужен. Мама была для меня единственным родным человеком, с её уходом я превратился в абсолютно беззащитное существо. Мама любила читать, и я всё лето читал книги, оставшиеся в доме после неё. От круглосуточного чтения и непрерывных слёз моё зрение упало, упало страшно, и отцу пришлось тащить меня к врачу, который выписал мне огромные уродливые очки.  
      Теперь, думаю, стало понятно, отчего я стал объектом насмешек, когда осенью вернулся в школу. Кей, отдыхавшая всё лето с родителями на море, меня сначала попросту не узнала, а я, взглянув на неё через толстые линзы очков, увидел то, чего не видел раньше... В ту минуту я понял, почему из всех вокруг я подружился именно с ней – Кей безумно напоминала мне маму. Я испугался, что она отвернётся от меня, как и все остальные, узнав про тот матч, но Кей поступила как самый лучший друг – она оградила меня от издевающейся толпы, успокоила и предложила пойти в парк, поесть на лавочке моё любимое печенье. Да, я с самого детства люблю сладкое, без печенья из дома не выхожу никогда, но тогда мои одноклассники выбили упаковку из моих рук и растоптали. Какое счастье, что именно тогда моя подруга захватила моё любимое печенье с собой! Мне так хотелось, чтобы меня больше никто не обижал, но это было только начало...  
      И вот нам стукнуло шестнадцать, Кей перевелась в новую школу из-за проблем с учителями в нашей старой и из-за смены работы её отца, а я последовал за ней, ведь я как слабаком был, так им и остался. Когда она ушла из школы, я понял, насколько одинок. Как же мне повезло, что моего отца перевели в тот же город! Я радовался как маленький ребёнок, в общем, я в душе им и был. Я снова был рядом со своей любимой Кей. Но, похоже, я становился всё более навязчивым, Кей только отдалялась от меня, не зная, как мне ещё мягко отказывать. А я... я был слишком ослеплён своей неугасающей любовью к подруге детства. Она была просто единственной, кто пытался меня понять. Я понимал, что моя навязчивость может всё испортить, но так сложно пересилить себя и ограничить общение с единственным дорогим человеком.  
      В новой школе надо мной снова стали издеваться, в особенности одна белобрысая курица прохода мне не давала. Как оказалось, цепляла она и Кей. Тогда во мне и зажглась жажда мести, ведь я не хотел, чтобы мою любимую хоть кто-то обижал... но я ничего не смог сделать, только плакал по привычке, сжимая медвежонка в руках. Однажды это заметил отец, пришлось ему всё рассказать. Как он тогда рассвирепел! На следующее же утро он побежал в школу, где я пробыл неделю от силы, а то и меньше, и забрал документы, прокричав, что отправляет меня в военный лагерь. Да, такой сын вроде прежнего меня его сильно позорил. Сын офицера не должен быть таким хлюпиком. Единственное, о чём я сумел его упросить – попрощаться с Кей. Вот я и вернулся к началу. Да, я говорил именно об этом дне.  
      Я ждал её в коридоре, встал прямо у её шкафчика, чтобы не пропустить. Единственное, чего я боялся больше всего... вдруг она бы не пришла в школу в тот день. Тогда все мольбы были зря?  
       – Кен?! – вдруг услышал я её удивлённый голос. – Меня ждёшь?  
      Я поднял глаза. Боже, какой же она была красивой в ту минуту! Я смотрел на подругу, не моргая, пытаясь запомнить её такой, чтобы хоть что-то грело меня в суровом военном лагере. Даже с удивлённым выражением лица она была безумно милой.  
       – Кен, ты чего? – Кей коснулась моего плеча и тут же нерешительно убрала руку. – Что-то случилось?  
       – Да, Кей, случилось... Просто я не мог уехать, не попрощавшись с тобой, – я попытался улыбнуться и в то же время не расплакаться. Она непонимающе переспросила, пришлось объяснять: – Отец рассердился, узнав, что Амбер отняла у меня деньги, да и вообще что меня тут задирают... В общем, он сказал, что сделает из меня мужчину, за которого ему не пришлось бы краснеть. Он ждёт меня, я сейчас уезжаю.  
       – Да что ты такое говоришь! – она зажала рот руками.  
       – Это не шутка, Кей. Вот, держи! – всё это время я сжимал в руках медвежонка. Да, того самого, что был ещё одним моим другом все эти годы. Я не мог взять его с собой в военный лагерь, сослуживцы бы стали смеяться надо мной, а у них и так масса поводов сделать это. Я просто не мог позволить, чтобы медвежонок пострадал, но оставлять его одного – это как предать маму. – Пусть он лучше будет у тебя. Пожалуйста, береги его!  
       – Хорошо, Кен... – Кей кивнула и, взяв медвежонка, потянулась ко мне, чтобы обнять на прощанье, но я резко подался назад и, промямлив что-то, что мне уже пора, убежал.  
      Убежал, как последний трус. Стоило мне выбежать во двор и спрятаться за деревом, как слёзы не заставили себя ждать. Тогда я пообещал себе, что эти слёзы будут последними, я обязательно стану таким, как хочет отец, и не буду никогда плакать, но как же я ошибался! Кажется, та белобрысая фурия Амбер и её припевалы видели, как я дал волю чувствам, и расхохотались. Что ж, отомстить захотелось ещё больше, и я был уверен, что в лагере я обязательно придумаю, как это сделать.  
      В машине отца я старался не плакать, но в горле стоял ком, а слёзы сами наворачивались на глаза при мысли, какая жизнь меня ждёт... Отец делал вид, что меня вообще не существует, что ничуть не облегчало моё положение. Кей... я ведь только уехал, а уже успел безумно соскучиться. И тут я понял, какой же я всё-таки идиот. Переехав в этот город, я сменил номер телефона и не сказал его своей единственной подруге! Да и её номера у меня тоже не было по той же причине. Но вдруг мой телефон что-то пропищал, и я, выудив его из кармана, обомлел: пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера. «Кен, это я, Кей, узнала твой номер в учительской!» Как же я обрадовался, но радость моя была недолгой, когда следом за этим сообщением пришло второе: «В общем, я так рада, что ты свалил, ты так меня доставал, и вот я свободна! Не знаю, как я тебя терпела даже!» Странно, но мне не хотелось больше плакать. Из меня как будто вынули душу, вытащили всю мою любовь к подруге детства. Она такая же, как и все. Зря я обожествлял её. Я отдал ей самое дорогое, а она просто посмеялась... Тогда в машине я поклялся себе, что никогда больше не буду прежним Кеном. Только Кентином, а всё потому, что Кеном меня любила называть мама... и Кей, остальные последние лет семь звали меня исключительно зубрилой и хлюпиком. Кен умер с приходом этого сообщения. Явился Кентин, который решил полностью измениться.  
       – Эй, Кентин, понимаю, ты дуешься! – повернулся ко мне отец, когда мы встали на светофоре. – Но лагерь пойдёт тебе только на пользу.  
       – Да, знаю, – безразлично ответил я. – Это необходимо. Отец, – я посмотрел на него поверх очков, из-за чего он пришёл в ужас, – поехали туда скорее.  
      Наверное, мой взгляд был таким же безжизненным и сломленным, как и я сам.

***

  
  
      Несколько месяцев я провёл в военном лагере, стараясь изо всех сил измениться. Даже не знаю, скорее, у меня это получилось, если судить по тому, что постоянные насмешки в мой адрес в какой-то момент резко прекратились. Сначала я постоянно спотыкался, падал, не мог бежать столько, сколько и все, задыхался... Но желание отомстить Амбер и показать Кей, какого парня она послала, брало верх над усталостью и изнеможением. Я пытался не думать о подруге детства, сначала получалось плохо, она постоянно мне снилась... Какой же чудесной она была в моих снах! Но под конец она обязательно говорила гадости мне в лицо и рвала лапы моему медвежонку. Наверное, она давно выкинула его, предварительно разорвав на части. Знал бы, что она такая... лучше бы с собой взял, а не дарил. Она ведь не знает, что это память о маме. А знала бы, то что? Если она такая, вряд ли бы она поступила иначе.  
      Странно, под конец мне даже не хотелось уезжать из лагеря. Я так привык к этой жизни, что другой и знать не хотел. Возвращаться в обычную школу? Ох, я даже немного разволновался. Сегодня именно тот день, когда я наконец-то загашу огонь мести в моей груди! Отомщу этой Амбер и так, что она меня никогда не забудет. А Кей... думаю, я простил её, всё-таки... Я стал тем, кем стал, из-за её смс. Просто буду избегать её, раз она была только рада, когда я её покинул. Лишь бы не влюбиться в неё снова, потому что это будет очень больно. Но я изменился. Очень сильно изменился. В лагере разбились мои очки, пришлось носить линзы, но стало даже лучше, с очками шансов на роль сердцееда стало бы меньше.  
      И вот я на пороге школы. Сердце бешено колотилось, но я взял себя в руки, услышав восхищённые вздохи девушек вслед. Никто не узнал меня, отлично. Первым делом я отправился в учительскую, чтобы занести документы, ведь мой отец уже договорился с директрисой о моём возвращении. Я поговорил со старостой и попросил его никому не рассказывать, что тот новенький – тот самый неудачник Кен. Натаниэль согласился, и я отправился в коридор на поиски моей жертвы. Однако я столкнулся с ней прямо у двери. Ах ну да, староста же её братец... Надеясь, что Нат выполнит обещание и сестре моего имени не скажет, я ждал, пока Амбер выползет в коридор.  
      Наконец-то! Я несколько месяцев ждал этой минуты. Стоило Амбер выйти из учительской, я схватил её и, пока она не успела опомниться, поцеловал. Было малость противно, но что ни сделаешь ради мести. Мой план был идеален, но вдруг я услышал шаги. Как раз в тот момент мы с Амбер расцепились, и тут я обомлел... Рядом с нами стояла Кей, которая явно была в глубоком ступоре от этой сцены. Мне было неловко и радостно одновременно – двух зайцев одним ударом! Это был явно мой день... Но Кей, она так застыла. Кажется, она опять меня не узнала.  
       – Ты всё видела? – ухмыльнулась Амбер.  
       – Извини... – протараторила Кей, опуская взгляд. Но мне это было только на руку...  
       – Ты не печалься, с тобой это однажды тоже произойдёт! Чудеса случаются, – да эта Амбер стала бесить меня ещё больше, чем до отъезда. Неужели она всё это время гнобила мою подругу? Впрочем... Кей сама не лучше, как я мог забыть...  
       – Как смешно! – похоже, к Кей вернулось самообладание. – И сколько ты ему заплатила?  
      Мне было как-то не особо интересно, о чём они спорят, ведь, похоже, обо мне они уже успели забыть, я шумно выдохнул и ухмыльнулся. Девушки тут же повернулись ко мне.  
       – Прости! – Кей улыбнулась. Я чувствовал, как ей прямо хочется убежать отсюда, но любопытство было сильнее. – Ты же новенький? Как тебя зовут?  
      Да, не узнала. Стоило ожидать. Конечно, сразу же забыла дурачка Кена, стоило ему уехать. Я же так ей мешал... Ей без меня было определённо лучше. Что же, тогда моя игра ещё не закончена.  
       – Моё имя? – я улыбнулся. Будь я старым Кеном, разревелся бы при них, но армия сделала своё дело – я прекрасно владел эмоциями и сохранял спокойствие.  
       – Эй, я бы тоже хотела знать! – влезла Амбер.  
       – Так ты целовалась с парнем, даже не узнав его имени? Ну ты даёшь! – Кей рассмеялась, а я улыбнулся ещё шире. Как же я всё-таки люблю её смех. Такая любимая Кей... Кажется, зря. Не мог я на неё сердиться. Но те строчки, которые я увидел в телефоне в день отъезда, всплыли в голове и дали по сердцу как ножом. Нет, надо прекращать. Надо довести свою двойную месть до конца.  
       – Амбер, чем больше смотрю на тебя, тем больше вижу, что ты вовсе не красавица! – я мельком взглянул на Кей и увидел, как та облегчённо вздохнула. – Да и целуешься отвратительно, не смей ко мне подходить больше и звонить тоже! – я вырвал телефон из её рук и швырнул со всей силы об пол, и тот разлетелся на мелкие кусочки.  
       – Да ты ненормальный! – взвизгнула Амбер, а я лишь развёл руками, улыбаясь во всё лицо. Всё-таки месть удалась.  
       – Этот телефон мне дорого обошёлся... – вдруг прошептала Кей, и я не понял, при чём тут вообще она, да и решил не узнавать, продолжая гневно смотреть на Амбер.  
       – Ты всё поняла? Или тебе картинку с пояснениями нарисовать надо? Отвали от меня!  
      Амбер в слезах убежала, а я повернулся к Кей, чтобы продолжить своё маленькое развлечение, но она уже успела смыться. Что же, я так просто теперь не сдаюсь. Поэтому и пошёл на её поиски. Я застал Кей на лестничной клетке, казалось, она всё ещё приходила в себя от увиденного.  
       – Кей, я не слишком тебя напугал? – осторожно спросил я.  
       – Да нет, всё нормально! – она улыбнулась. – Так Амбер и надо. Стой, – Кей недоверчиво изогнула бровь, – откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
       – Ты до сих пор не поняла? – а я ведь хотел с ней как лучше... Видимо, она и правда меня забыла. – Я никого тебе не напоминаю? Помнишь, был такой паренёк, который любил тебя, перевёлся с тобой в одну школу, чтобы быть рядом с тобой... А ты разбила ему сердце. Не дошло?  
       – Дай подумать... – на автомате ответила Кей, но вдруг её глаза расширились от удивления, дрожащим голосом она спросила: – Кен?!  
       – Кентин! – выкрикнул я, сжимая кулаки. – Только Кентин. Я не хочу, чтобы ты звала меня тем глупым прозвищем.  
       – Хорошо... – Кей явно испугалась. Но мне нельзя её жалеть, надо рвать с ней раз и навсегда.  
       – Знал бы, что ты меня не узнаешь, то на месте Амбер была бы ты, – я просто сверлил её глазами, чувствуя, что плакать сейчас будет она, а не я как обычно.  
       – Так ты сделал это ради мести? – а до неё долго доходит, но в отличие от Амбер она хоть что-то соображает.  
       – И это сработало. Теперь она ещё долго не сможет мне в глаза смотреть. Да, ну и тебе спасибо, если бы ты не подвернулась вовремя, такого эффекта бы не вышло. Что ж, теперь прочь с моей дороги, если не хочешь, чтобы с тобой случилось то же самое! – я оттолкнул её с пути и, радуясь своей маленькой победе, отправился по лестнице вверх, как услышал дрожащий голос моей бывшей подруги:  
       – Кен... Ой, Кентин. Подожди!  
       – Чего ещё? – резко остановился я, стараясь сохранять самообладание. Нет, эта девушка была совсем не такой, как мама. Как же я мог так ошибиться?  
       – Я так скучала по тебе... – прошептала Кей, пряча глаза. – Хорошо, что ты вернулся.  
       – Скучала? – я рассвирепел. – Скучала она, как же! – я буквально подлетел к ней и прижал своим телом к стене. – Неужели? Да, конечно, я тебе верю! Особенно после того, как ты не узнала меня. А что ещё веселее – после того сообщения.  
       – Какого ещё сообщения? – сдавленно пискнула она, а я просто сходил с ума, ведь впервые она оказалась так близко ко мне. Безумно хотелось обнять её и никогда не отпускать, но моя злость была сильнее.  
       – Дурочку из себя не строй. Ты не Амбер, у тебя так не пройдёт. Именно твоё сообщение заставило меня измениться. И знаешь, будет к тебе просьба. Медведя верни. Или его давно уже нет в живых? – усмехнулся я. – Он ведь такой же бесполезный, как и его бывший хозяин, наверняка ты избавилась от него, как только отправила сообщение.  
      Она не отвечала, отчего мне даже стало неловко. Я отступил на шаг и увидел, что Кей плачет, боясь поднять на меня взгляд. Она вся тряслась от обиды, что я ей нанёс. Мне даже стало её жаль, ведь несколько месяцев назад Кей столько для меня значила. Я хотел её защищать, а теперь сам и довёл. Нет, моя месть того не стоит. Но теперь эта девушка получила по заслугам. Мне оставалось только уйти для полноты картины.  
       – А ну стой! – снова послышался её голос, и уже через несколько секунд кто-то налетел на меня со спины. Ясное дело. Кей. Видимо, измениться здесь успел не только я.  
       – Чего ещё?  
       – Не смей судить, если ничего не знаешь! – она резко повернула меня к себе лицом, встала на цыпочки и заехала мне кулаком по носу. Не сильно, но чуть неприятно. – Идём! – Кей вцепилась в моё запястье мёртвой хваткой. И откуда в ней столько силы?  
       – Куда? – спросил я, будучи в ступоре.  
       – К медведю твоему.  
      Я ничего не понимал, а она, не переставая плакать, тащила меня сначала по коридорам школы, затем запихала в автобус. Кей не отпускала мою руку, и мне было безумно приятно, но всё-таки озлобленность на подругу детства просто душила. Ехали мы не долго, Кей всё плакала, а я сидел рядом как идиот. Благо, в автобусе не было никого, а то бы ещё привязались с поучениями, что я такое хамло, девушку обидел. Я бы и рад её успокоить, но просто не мог. Пусть плачет. Я тоже плакал из-за неё первое время во сне, из-за чего ребята из моей комнаты нашли ещё один повод для подколов. Но вот и наша остановка. Кей выволокла меня из автобуса и потащила к дому, попутно протащив по лестнице. Нет, я не сопротивлялся, но ноги предательски заплетались, словно старый Кен вернулся в меня. Кей же наоборот казалась мне совсем не прежней... и даже не такой, какой я представлял её в последнее время. Абсолютно новой и неизвестной мне Кей.  
      Но вот мы оказались в её комнате, и давняя подруга отпустила моё побелевшее от сжатия запястье. Я не понимал, что она пыталась мне доказать, но сердце забилось совершенно иначе, когда Кей присела на кровать и взяла в руки... моего медвежонка. Он был абсолютно целым и казался даже новее прежнего. Но что немаловажно – лежал он, заботливо укрытый одеялом, как будто кровать была его постоянным обиталищем. А, может, так оно и было?!  
       – Вот, доволен?! – всхлипывая, спросила Кей. – Можешь забрать.  
       – Надо же, целый... – прошептал я, выхватывая медвежонка из её рук. – Ты сохранила его, – я, словно маленький ребёнок, прижал старого друга к себе, а затем заглянул в его пластиковые глаза, мысленно спрашивая, как ему жилось без меня. Я чувствовал, что Кей заботилась о нём всё это время, а это для меня был лучший подарок. – Что говоришь? – шутливо спросил я. – Тебе здесь хорошо? Да ты что?! Просто отлично? – а медведь преданно смотрел мне в глаза. – Что ж... Кей! – я посмотрел на подругу, которая уже перестала плакать и изумлённо смотрела на мою беседу с медвежонком. – Я должен извиниться. Пусть он и дальше живёт у тебя. Надо было сразу поверить тебе и не расстраивать. Прости. Мы можем снова быть друзьями?  
       – Конечно, Кен! Ой, то есть Кентин, – Кей широко улыбнулась и повисла на моей шее. Мне оставалось только заключить её в объятьях.  
      Я снова могу её любить, но уже не так навязчиво. Я снова могу быть рядом. Могу защитить в любую минуту. Когда-нибудь я попрошу звать меня Кеном, ведь только она может говорить это так, как говорила мама.  
      Пожалуй, неплохо, что частичка Кена вернулась ко мне, а?


End file.
